Falling For the First Time
by Catty Vancouver
Summary: [Rocket Power] Sam gets a new step sister, and....other stuff. I'm working on it.


My first attempt at Rocket Power fanfiction. This takes place about a year after the current episodes, which makes Otto, Twister, and Sam about 12, Reggie 13, and Lars and CO. 14. Very obvious self-insertation story, but hey, I figured with only one girl as a main character, I'd have to make another one to make the story interesting, and hey, I'm a pretty interesting character.  
  
iOne of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?/i  
  
"I hate that commercial," Otto Rocket said sullenly, watching the Coco Puff's bird fly about a hundred feet in the air on a skateboard while balancing on one finger. "It's totally impossible."  
  
"You think if I ate Coco Puffs I could get that much air?" Twister Rodriguez asked staring in amazement at the TV.  
  
Otto decided it best not to answer, although he did wonder what later consequences that decision may bring.  
  
"Where's Sammy?" Otto's sister Reggie turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the Rocket living room coffee table-really a broken surfboard. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago."  
  
Otto shrugged. "Who cares? His flight probably got delayed or something. It's a long way from Michigan. I want to go surfing!"  
  
"Stop whining." Reggie said impatiently. You'll get to go surfing...AFTER we find out where Sam is."  
  
"I thought he was in Michigan so his mom could get married?"  
  
Reggie ignored Twister and the confused look on his face. He'd figure it out eventually-she hoped.  
  
Otto rolled his eyes at Twister. "Do you think Raymundo will ever get remarried?" he asked his sister.  
  
"In order to get married, he'd have to date first."  
  
"Yeah, well, the Squid didn't know his mom was dating on the Internet, and then, BAMO" he hit his palms together loudly. "He finds out his new step dad and stepsister are moving to Ocean Shores."  
  
The doorbell rang. "That must be him," Reggie said, jumping up to answer the door. When she came back, Sam was behind her, looking depressed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said. "My mom wanted me to stay and help Dave and her unpack. It took me forever to convince her to let me come."  
  
Reggie noticed he said "her" instead of his stepsister's name. "So, um, what are your step dad and stepsister like?"  
  
"Actually, I have two stepsisters," he said with a sigh. "Dave seems-nice. And Becca-she's the one that lives in Michigan-was ok, too. But the other girl didn't really talk. She just sat and drew on a sketch pad the entire time."  
  
"What's her name?" Even Twister had realized he said "the other girl".  
  
Sam looked down at his feet. "I don't really remember," he admitted. "She had some weird nickna-Never mind." He said, glancing at Twister.  
  
"You were on a six hour plane ride together and you don't even remember her name?" Otto laughed. "And I thought you were the smart one!"  
  
"I am!" Sam squeaked in defense. "I mean-everyone called her something different. I'm just not positive what I'm supposed to call her!"  
  
"Can we go meet her?" Reggie asked, glaring at her brother. "It might be fun-we can show her Ocean Shores."  
  
"I guess so," Sam shrugged. "She did used to live here though, when she was like seven or something. That's why she moved back, but Becca didn't because she was too young to remember or something."  
  
"Well, it's changed a lot since then," Reggie said brightly. "That means she's never even seen Madtown."  
  
"Are we ever going to get to go surfing?"  
  
Otto sighed when he realized no one was listening to him. He grabbed his skateboard, helmet, knee and elbow pads as Reggie and Twister put on their blades and Sam climbed back onto his bike. Reggie pumped Sam for information about the wedding as the made their way to his house, Twister filmed them while making his own comments about "First Encounter" and whether Sam's stepsister would be another Squid, and Otto pulled a couple awesome moves on his board before realizing no one was watching. It didn't put him in a good mood.  
  
"This is so not a good way to spend summer vacation," he muttered under his breath.  
  
At Sam's new, bigger house they followed him inside to the new kitchen where his mom was unpacking silverware and dishes. "Mom," Sam said. "My friends came to meet...um....uh..."  
  
"Sara-Catherine." His mom filled in.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, where is she?"  
  
"Probably in her bedroom unpacking. Hi kids," she waved to Otto, Reggie, and Twister.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Dullard." Reggie said, and then realized her mistake. "Oh, um, I mean Mrs...."  
  
"Vancouver. But don't worry about it, dear."  
  
"Sorry." Reggie smiled then followed her brother and her friends out of the kitchen, all the while trying to remember where she knew the name Sara- Catherine.  
  
As Sam made his way down the hall, peaking in rooms and trying to remember which one belonged to his stepsister, Twister unconsciously wandered off, his blades sinking into the squishy carpet, as he filmed the house. "And we see the Squid's former living place was but a closet compared to this place." He said quietly. From what Sam had told them, Dave, his new step dad, was rich-hence the new, almost-mansion house.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
Twister yelped and spun around. Standing behind him was a thin girl about his height with long, shaggy blond hair to her waste held back with a headband with fuzzy leopard print cat ears at the top. She was wearing bell- bottom jeans with raggedy ends, and a leopard print tank top.  
  
"Heh...you must be the Squid's sister." He said nervously.  
  
"The Squid?" she raised her eyebrows. "What is this, Candid Camera?" she pointed to his video camera, then looked at him strangely. "Hey, I know you- "  
  
"Uh, sorry about him, Sara-Catherine," said Sam, appearing from around the corner, brought to the scene by Twister's yelp. "This is just my friend-"  
  
"Twister Rodriguez." Sara-Catherine finished. "I know."  
  
"Hey, Sammy, you didn't tell me your sister was a psychic. Cool, what am I thinking now?"  
  
"She's not a psychic." Sam looked at her suspiciously. "Are you?"  
  
"Of course not," she rolled her eyes. "Twister, it's me, Catty Vancouver. I used to live here, I took surf classes with you, your brother, and Otto and Reggie Rocket."  
  
Twister squinted at her. "You can't be Catty." He said smugly after a few seconds. "Catty was really fat."  
  
Sara-Catherine/Catty looked at Sam. "He hasn't changed, has he?"  
  
"I really don't think so," Sam said with a laugh. "And your name is Catty?"  
  
"Call me Sara-Catherine a second time, you won't live to call me it a third."  
  
"Fair enough." He agreed quickly.  
  
Otto and Reggie showed up then. "Hi," Reggie said, sticking out her hand to shake with Catty. "I'm Reggie Rocket, and this is my brother Otto."  
  
Catty shook her hand. "I'm Catty Vancouver. Nice to see you again, Reggie."  
  
"Oh-Catty Vancouver!" Reggie exclaimed. "I remember you now-we took surf classes together. It's great you moved back."  
  
"Reggie!" Twister said. "How can she be Catty? Don't you remember how fat- OW!" he yelped as Reggie's roller blade connected with his shin.  
  
"Sorry about him," Reggie looked pained.  
  
Catty laughed. "It's ok. I'm flattered he didn't recognize me. I was a butterball back then." "So what kind of sports are you into?" Otto asked. In his mind, it was the most important question that could be asked. Would she be like the Squid when he first came here, or were extreme sports popular where she came from?  
  
"All kinds," she said. "Volleyball, basketball, skateboarding, blading, mountain biking, ice skating, street hockey."  
  
"Surfing?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can, but only the very basics. There wasn't much surf right smack in the middle of Michigan. I was landlocked."  
  
"I guess not," Otto agreed. His evaluation-close enough. "We're going surfing right now-want to come?"  
  
"Yeah," Reggie agreed. "It'll be fun-we can teach you anything you don't know."  
  
"No board," Catty said with a shrug.  
  
"No problem. We've got plenty of extras."  
  
Catty grinned. "Well, why not then? But I warn you-it may not be pretty."  
  
"I think she set us up." Sam said to Reggie as they came back from the beach, he on a bike, she rollerblading. "She's a much better surfer then me, and I've been surfing for over a year now."  
  
"Well, I remember she was good before she moved," Reggie said. "Maybe she's just a natural. And she was a lot worse when we first started then when we left."  
  
Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess I just assumed she'd be like me when I first moved here. But look at her." He pointed ahead where Catty and Otto were involved in what appeared to be a cutthroat game of follow-the-leader on their skateboards. Twister was following along with his camera.  
  
"Looks like Otto's really trying to lose her." Reggie laughed as he pulled off an impossible looking move-one he only landed about half the time. Catty copied it easily.  
  
"This is awesome!" Twister exclaimed. "She's as good as you, Otto-man!"  
  
"Beginner's luck," Otto grumbled.  
  
To Reggie's surprise, Catty agreed. "I'm not really that good at skateboarding. It's just something I do sometimes for fun."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Reggie asked. "There's a competition next week-you should totally enter for Rocket Boards!"  
  
"Rocket Boards?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the shop our dad owns," Otto said, quickly adding. "But maybe you'd rather save yourself the trouble-I'm winning that competition."  
  
"That is so not for sure," Reggie glared at her brother. "And besides, two different entrants, two chances to win. We all skate for Rocket Boards- except Sam, he's not much for competitions." She told Catty.  
  
"I'm not really much for competing either-"  
  
"There's a five hundred dollar cash prize." Twister told her.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Catty laughed. "Count me in."  
  
At the Shore Shack, all five of them climbed onto stools for burgers. Reggie started telling her dad about Catty and the competition while Catty pulled a sketchpad and pencil out of her bag and started drawing.  
  
After awhile Twister could no longer contain his curiosity and peeked over her shoulder at her picture. When she noticed what he was doing, she smiled and showed him her sketchpad.  
  
It was a drawing of Otto, grinding a metal handrail on the boardwalk. Twister was in the background with his camera, Sam and Reggie just visible, even farther behind him.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!" He said. "It looks just like Otto. How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, it's a very complicated process." Catty said seriously. "First, I take the pencil. Then, I put it against the paper and move it, and TA-DA! Instant picture."  
  
Twister's eyes widened. "Is it a magic pencil?"  
  
Catty shut her sketchpad. "I'll explain it to you some other time."  
  
"That picture," Twister said, looking at her strangely. "That just happened, didn't it? On the boardwalk. But why weren't you in it? You should have been right behind Otto."  
  
"I never draw myself."  
  
"Why not? You're really pre-I mean, you'd look...nice in a picture."  
  
"Yeah, but whenever I draw myself, it never looks like me. I guess maybe I see other people differently than I see myself."  
  
Later that day, Sam got a call from Twister.  
  
"Sammy, your sister's really cool," Twister said.  
  
"STEP sister. And give it up, Twist." Sam was standing in the middle of his huge new room, having just come to the conclusion that he would never acquire enough stuff to fill it. "She's a little out of your league."  
  
"AW, what do you mean, she's only like Reggie's age."  
  
"Wrong. She's 14. Lars's age. Two years older then you, and, I repeat, out of your league. Look, man, I'm not trying to be mean, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." Sam sat down in his computer chair and started to boot up his PC. "Stomped in the mud. Blasted to smithereens. Cut up into-"  
  
"Alright, I get the point! Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That's what I thought. And if you're calling to ask me for advice, you know as much about her as I do. But it doesn't look good." 


End file.
